


dream

by werealldreaming



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, cosmere inktober 2020, less hurt/comfort and more kaladin comforting himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming
Summary: Kaladin wakes, heart pounding, and chokes on a breath.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> for cosmere inktober day 21: dream

Kaladin wakes, heart pounding, and chokes on a breath.

He focuses on the bed, the sheets beneath his fingers. Tien is fine. Renarin is fine. All of his friends are fine. There’s nothing to be afraid of.

It only helps a little. It’s far too easy for his mind to spin, conjuring up hypothetical scenes that are far to possible to be comforting.

Kaladin groans and gets out of bed. There’s no way he’s getting more sleep tonight. He pulls on shirt and slips out of the room, heading for the kitchen. He doesn’t bother turning on any lights - there’s plenty to see by, leaking in from the city skyline through the apartment windows.

There’s nobody else awake, as far as he can tell, and Kaladin takes a moment to be grateful for that. As much as he’d enjoy the company, knowing that his loved ones are also sleepless would just make him more worried.

So instead he sits quietly at the kitchen table, scrolls on his phone for a while until the last edges of the dream are gone. Glances at the clock, then decides to head back to bed.

He’ll be okay for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> yes tien is alive in this au i don't make the rules
> 
> say hi to me in the comments or on [tumblr](https://ternaryflower53.tumblr.com)!


End file.
